


Oiled Up

by InfluentialDebauchery



Series: Arcane Summoners [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bath Sex, Dirty Talk, Domination/submission, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, One Shot, Side Story, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was bought as a slave (really unsuspecting traveler) in Trost by Levi. Now his important journey is being derailed and to top it all off - Levi plans to make avid and 'thorough' use of his new pet. Erwin deciding to help break Eren in for future enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oiled Up

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is a direct piece from the bath scene at The High Note, but what happens is a totally different outcome. It was what I actually wanted to write as I wrote it. Instead I chose to write the smuttiness separately.

Inside the room was quite humid with thick steam, but not so much that you couldn't see. The air was heavily scented from the perfumed bath oils; that emitted their fragrance from the pool sized in floor tub. Eren had never seen such a thing in all his life. He thought the claw foot tub at the Drunken Trough had been fancy...but this! This was extraordinary as much as it was ostentatious. They were also the only ones to occupy it. Erwin had arranged for that though. The man enjoyed his privacy.

Eren watched without directly watching as Erwin did away with his towel. It had been the only thing separating him from his nakedness. Just like it was the only thing preventing Eren and Levi from being fully nude as well. Eren was looking at the aquamarine water that looked inviting; its warmth and fragrance making him want to follow Erwin in. However thoughts made him question doing that - Eren had been bought as a slave (even though not actually being one) - Levi claimed he did it to save his life (from what was still unclear) - now he was alone with two of his captors...naked.

It wasn't a secret, more of a known fact, what was expected of slaves. They were bought as laborers to toil until they died without earning a cent. Made to clean houses, rear their master's children, and wait on them hand and foot. Eren felt a lump build in his throat when he thought over the last one - purchased to be whores. He hadn't even realized how wide his eyes had grown, unsteady his pulse had become, or how his muscles tensed.

"Get in the bath brat. You smell like disgusting garbage." Levi wrinkled his nose in distaste as he shoved Eren into the water, towel and all. Eren screamed as he hit the water and splashed about until he realized he was fine. Levi hadn't made a sexual advance towards him. At least not yet. He hurled the soggy towel at Levi. Which was a mistake, Erwin made a choked noise (force-ably holding back a laugh), as the corporal spun around, "You better grow gills in the next five seconds, you little shit."

Levi ripped his towel off before Eren even had a chance to paddle off into the opposite direction. His body may have been deceptively small, but Levi was ripped, and built to streamline through the water, as well as the air with ease. Eren had almost made it to the rim on the other side when he had been plunged under the surface by his ankle. No matter how he thrashed he couldn't out power Levi's solid hold. Several large bubbles of precious air escaped from his lungs, Levi smirked like an evil merdevil, and just when Eren thought his lungs would burst. Thankfully that was when Levi decided to let him go.

Eren gasped as he drew oxygen into his deprived lungs. This was the second time in one day that the man had intentionally harmed him. Even if he wasn't aiming to kill him, Eren knew he successfully could without trying, that Levi wasn't trying to make him only obedient. Oh no. Levi was trying to put the fear of God into Eren. Make him know for a fact he wasn't screwing around. Levi owned him.

"Are you two done flirting?" Erwin asked as he scrubbed his hair with a highly foamy cleanser. The rest of his chiseled body hidden away by a swath of dense bubbles. Almost as if he were some aquatic god bathing in the shelter of a temple. Eren noticing Levi staring at him with yearning eyes.

Levi rolled his eyes, "I was disciplining him. Besides if I wanted to fuck him. I can because he's mine." Then shot a look that burned right through Eren. "The brat is mine to do as I please with."

Erwin poured a pitcher of water over himself, he hummed in acknowledgment, "And what exactly do you want to do with him?" The pitcher was dunked into the bath and poured over him again. Exposing more and more corded flesh from under the white suds. "Why did you buy him knowing he wasn't a slave to begin with?"

There was a moment of reflective silence between the three of them, Levi finally deeming with an answer, "Because I find him aesthetically pleasing and I want to do dirty things to him." Eren was backed up against the side of the bath, his jaw was once again gripped by the corporal, "I want to fuck him until he is a quivering mess."

Eren wished he could turn invisible right then or at the very least have Levi attempt to drown him again. Because he could feel not only Levi's washboard chest against his, but also the hardening length that felt impressive. Which sent Eren's thoughts spiraling into chaos. Half of him wanted to protest and the other half wanted to be taken. All he could do was stare into calculating gray eyes. 

There was the subtle splashing of water as Erwin made his way over to the other two. Eren couldn't see him how Levi was holding his face and still gazing at him hungrily, but he could sense the taller male next to him. A hand ran through Eren's hair, Erwin admiring it, "He does look rather delectable."

Not only did Levi want to ravage him. Erwin also wanted in on it as well and despite Eren's best efforts to resist - he felt himself getting aroused by the prospect. They were both undeniably attractive men and Levi was technically his master. Eren couldn't refuse him even if he truly wanted to. Plus he was certain Levi had ways to make him obey.

"Levi please don't do this. You're making a big mistake." Eren pleaded with him with the last of his resolve. Hoping that he could say something to make him back off before this went any farther. Because if he couldn't manage to do that. Eren was allowing Levi authority over him and he wasn't even a slave in the first place. "I don't want to do this, please."

A hand on Eren's cock caused him to bite his lip and let out a low whimper from the touch. Slowly it was pumped from the base, up to the head where the tip was teased with the hand's palm, then back down to start over again. Levi's other hand remained holding his chin and gray eyes held a haughty smirk.

The corporal leaned forward causing Eren to feel Levi's hair sweep past his cheek, the pumping of his cock became harsher, moist breath filled his ear as Levi spoke in a low dominating tone, "I am going to fuck your ass and make you mewl like a crying whore. As you suck the Commander's cock like a good pet." 

Eren reluctantly agreed to what was demanded of him. Not wanting to anger Levi; learning what he can do when he's angry. Paired with the fact that the traitorous half of him was bursting with excitement. There was no winning or losing in this situation. Things were simply going to happen as they happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the armless chaise lounges was where Eren was made to get on his hands and knees before the two of them. His perfectly round ass in the air, legs spread showing his genitalia, and Eren had never felt so exposed in all of his life. There was something slick being rubbed on his asshole. Eren slowly realizing that it was bath oil. The lubrication slightly burned as a finger was pushed inside, but not enough to be painful.

"Such a perfect mouth," Erwin complimented him as he traced Eren's lips with his cockhead. The commander straddling the chaise as he sat. Eren could feel the stickiness of precome coating them and instinctively licked at the salty fluid. Which drew a grin of approval from Erwin, "I wonder if you can even handle the whole thing?"

Eren noticed that the blond was exceptionally endowed and he was more than likely going to gag a few times. However he opened his mouth as Erwin pushed himself inside, hot length sliding against Eren's tongue, and the tip brushed past tonsils. There was a huff of air as Eren tried to figure out how to breathe around it. His eyes pricked with tears.

"Mmmm," was the response as a second finger was introduced. The groan vibrated around Erwin's cock and made the man sigh with pleasure. He stroked Eren's hair as he bobbed up and down trying to take more and more of the blond's cock. Soon fingers gripped his brown tresses from behind, Erwin's hips shifted up, and Eren gagged as he was forced to take it all.

Levi's fingers were up to the third knuckle inside the young man as they worked him open. He couldn't help locking eyes with Erwin and he could feel Eren shuddering when his digits came into contact with his sweet spot. Erwin seemed to be enjoying their little pet immensely. Now it was his turn...

"I am not going to hold back brat." Levi growled in a sinful voice as his fingers scissored Eren's hole open. There was a whimper as Eren was filled to the hilt and not even given time to adjust as Levi started rolling his hips. The corporal's thick cock slamming into him in tight motions. "Shit..." Levi's eyes rolled back at the tight heat squeezing around his throbbing dick.

"I know," Erwin groaned between half lidded eyes an irresistible smirk on his face, "He is exceptional for a beginner." The commander being the perceptive type and noticing from Eren's skill level - he didn't get around - probably not at all. Which made this whole scenario that much more thrilling. Fucking a virginal Eren senseless. Erwin ran a thumb affectionately over Eren's cheek, "A very cute beginner." 

Eren thought he was going to break right then. Between being roughly penetrated by Levi and Erwin's cock aggressively seeking to suffocate him. There was no salvation to be found in this pain, but in a twisted way he didn't want to be saved. Eren wanted to be harshly fucked, scream until his throat was raspy, will his jello like legs to walk afterward, and feel that intoxicating burn for a week. The type of burn that made him flash back to the degrading things spoken in his ear. Making him feel a stirring as he remembered.

"You like that? You filthy little slut." Levi gripped his hips in a bruising manner as he continued pistoning deeper into a shaking Eren. Another groan escaped from his throat causing Erwin's dick to twitch from the sensation. Eren began grinding along with his thrusts trying to get Levi to hit that spot. A way of showing him he did without being able to speak. Levi's chest swelling as he bit back his own pleasure sobs, "Fuck! Keep doing that brat!"

There was nothing more that he wanted than Levi to abuse his prostate. Eren knew Levi was purposely avoiding it and prolonging either of them from coming yet. More than likely to torture him in his sadistic way. The more he fucked himself on Levi's cock, Eren could feel the corporal's movements become more possessive, and Eren's ass was practically being pummeled into oblivion. The pain of denied orgasm consumed his tensing body, but euphoria from being manhandled - not by one but two sexy men - made Eren's head swim.

Slapping sounds of balls smacking against skin echoed around the room. Followed by noises of sucking, licking, and guttural passion coming from throats slicked with sweat. Erwin's cock began to swell deep inside Eren's throat. The blond commander threw his head back, mouth working trying to make a sound, forcing Eren's head all the way down. Moments later thick gobs of come were being spurted and Eren struggled to swallow as much of it as he could. Erwin ran a hand through his hair as his ragged breath tried to even out, "Such a good boy deserves a reward. What do you say Levi?"

"Is that an order Commander?" A set of gray eyes flicked over to give an expression of defiance. Even as he mercilessly continued his anal assault on Eren's body. Now that the brunette's mouth was free he was nearly wailing. His top half was also pressed against the chaise, back like an oblique line, and ass straight up to be made to ripple with every thrust. The sight was unbelievably pleasing, "Are you going to make me?"

Erwin was in his face in a heartbeat, leaning over Eren to do it, "Listen here Rivaille. You are as much my bitch as Eren here is yours." Intense blue eyes stared into stormy depths and there was a static charge building. Erwin smashed his lips against Levi's, biting the smaller man's lip until he cried out, and then chastely pressed mouths together. As Erwin leaned back, "Give him his earned release."

"You wanna come my wanton tramp?" Levi pressed his chest against Eren's back, hand reaching around to grab the younger's cock steadily leaking precome, and all Eren could manage was a nod. That wasn't good enough for Levi, "I will blow my spunk into your ass and call it a night. Now answer me, do you want to fucking get off or not?"

"Y-yes. Please master," Eren trying to play upon his ego to fulfill his urgent need and using Levi's own words against him, "I want to come like a mewling whore! Please give it to me!" He had never felt so degraded in all his life, but there was something powerful in the humiliation. Almost like a freedom in letting someone be in absolute control. "Fucking let me come!"

Eren yelped in wide eyed surprise as he was thrown on his back. However he forgot to be shocked as Levi reinserted his engorged cock. Making Eren's back arch from the stretching burn that served to excite him. Powerful rolling hips syncing with his own and Eren felt his heart contract. Since he was on his back he could look up at Levi's face. Right now the man's eyes were devastatingly primal, but told Eren his words had enticed the corporal.

"I want to watch you shoot all over your bratty stomach." Levi told him with a dangerously low voice. Before Eren could reply he was whimpering in Levi's mouth - tongue swirling with his - mind completely checked out as Eren's prostate was rammed repeatedly. Tears pricked his eyes again this time from building ecstasy. When their swollen mouths separated, Levi spoke to Erwin, "Watch me obliterate him."

"Levi." The name was repeated over and over like a mantra through mumbling gasping lips. Eren cold barely breathe even though he was perfectly doing so. His mind was that far gone as heat spread from his aching twitching groin, through every electrified nerve, and every tightening muscle. Eren's body was scorching with liquid fire in his blood, "Levi!"

An explosion of color engulfed his vision which faded to a living darkness. Eren felt himself crying out, back arched bending to its limit, and Erwin had to pin his arms down. Otherwise he would have continued his bloody shredding of Levi's chest. The corporal had eight burning lines manifesting on his muscled torso. In the thrall of ecstasy Eren had came all over his stomach in a sticky flood. Levi watched as it had gushed like melting whipping cream.

Not long afterward Levi's eyes closed feeling himself ascending to that same height of satisfaction. It wasn't as intense as Eren's climax, but it had him shuddering. The nails on both Levi's hands digging into the boy's hips causing Eren to whine helplessly. Levi was panting hard as he felt himself release inside the tight walls of convulsing flesh. Once more his lips claimed Eren's in a territorial fashion and making the younger submit to its hunger.

"That was beautiful." A deep voice broke through the afterglow of the brutal fucking. Erwin offering a lazy grin to both of the men laying in front of him. Levi jolting up to find Eren's mess coating his own body - a look of disgust - then a glare at his exhausted pet. Even though it had been Levi's own fault to rest against him, "Nasty shitty brat."

The sound of Eren yelling could be heard as it was followed by a splash.

**Author's Note:**

> I take fanfiction requests. Please look at my profile for details.


End file.
